


And I don't belong so I'm headed back...

by Kami_no_Qraz



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I hope that you like this Lia, I´m crying, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, SO, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, and i hate the angst, but i know that you love it, here it is, this hurt me
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_no_Qraz/pseuds/Kami_no_Qraz
Summary: Y ahora estaba ahí, sin nada.Ya no quedaba nada de lo que era, y no quedaba nadie que se lo recordara.Así que tomo el paso más logico.





	And I don't belong so I'm headed back...

**Author's Note:**

> For my partner in crime. 
> 
> My sister. 
> 
> Percy, I really hope that you enjoy this. 
> 
> I made myself cry when i was writing it. 
> 
> As always with my works the music piece that inspire me to write all of this:   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_m89rVfUn5s - Sons Of The East - Into The Sun

Harry Hart había sobrevivido situaciones que nadie hubiera sobrevivido jamás.

¿Una bala directo a la cabeza?

Claro, no había problema, tal vez olvidara cosas de vez en cuando, pero sus funciones motoras seguían funcionando perfectamente.

¿Qué una manada de perros radioactivos intentaran comérselo vivo?

Eso le causo una profunda aversión a todo lo canino, pero podía continuar con su día a día como si nada hubiera pasado.

¿Vivir aislado de las personas que quería mientras se recuperaba de una herida que debío de haberlo matado?

En ese momento no recordaba a las personas que quería, así que no había problema.

Pero en aquel momento, mientras veía a la única persona que en algún momento pensó que llegaría a amar, caminar lentamente para poder entregarle su corazón a alguien más…

Eso era mucho más de lo que podía soportar.

No es que no estuviera feliz por Eggsy, claro que lo estaba.

Les deseaba lo mejor, la mejor vida, el mejor tiempo junto, la mejor luna de miel.

El mejor amor.

Pero eso no quería decir que no se sentía algo adolorido, cansado… atormentado por lo que nunca fue.

Y lo que ya nunca sería.

Perdió su oportunidad.

Lo hizo de aquella manera de la que sabía que muchas personas se arrepentían por siglos, de aquella manera que dejaba un “que pudo ser” colgando en el aire.

Porque durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos pudo notar la mirada de su joven recluta.

Siempre atento, prestando atención, buscando una forma de adquirir todo el foco del mayor, de ser más brillante, rápido, sigiloso.

Todo con tal de hacer a Harry orgulloso.

Y también estaba aquel desayuno que tuvieron juntos.

Esa escena lo torturaba por las noches.

La domesticidad del mismo, la suave plática, las miradas y bromas compartidas. Todo lo que parecía estar ahí, solo esperando a ser explorado, a ser dicho en voz alta.

Pero todo aquello se había perdido.

Se había ido en llamas cuando Valentine se paró frente a él y jalo aquel gatillo.

Volteo a ver de nuevo a los recién casados.

En aquel instante eran la fotografía perfecta de la felicidad.

Les volvió a desear lo mejor y salió de aquel lugar.

No podía soportar estar ahí un momento más.

Después de todo Eggsy no notaría su ausencia.

Camino sin rumbo por las calles, intentando recordar en donde se encontraba la casa que tenía todos lo recuerdos tan importantes para él.

Para su vida.

Antes de que recordara que esa casa dejo de existir.

De la misma manera que su mejor amigo lo había hecho.

En llamas, con dolor, sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo.

En aquel momento no era más que la reliquia de un tiempo pasado, en donde todo era glamoroso, en donde la muerte estaba muy lejos de él, solo llegando por sus enemigos.

Pero eso ya no era así.

Eso dejo de ser así.

Y ahora estaba perdido en un mundo que no conocía, que no entendía, en un mundo en donde las cosas eran obscuras y no había una sola persona dispuesta a explicárselo.

Así que hizo lo que le pareció más lógico en aquel momento.

Fue a una licorería y gasto todo el dinero que tenía encima en las botellas más caras, en las que le recordaban los mejores tiempos.

En las que le recordaban aquella suave noche que paso al lado de Eggsy, explicándole como se debía de preparar un Martini, en la que pudo tocar y ser tocado, en donde no pasó nada, pero había una clara promesa colgando en el aire.

Salió de la tienda, y dirigió sus pasos a la sastrería.

Sabía que estaba destruida, que ya no quedaba nada ahí, más que los viejos túneles, y en aquel momento no quería ver a nadie.

No quería que nadie lo viera, que sintieran lastima de él.

Porque ya no le quedaba nada.

Nada que lo atara a esa ciudad, a ese continente, a ese mundo.

Solo quedaban fríos recuerdos y sentimientos sin resolver.

Camino hasta donde sabía estaba la entrada a los túneles, dejo las botellas en el piso y se dedicó a abrir aquel lugar.

Entro con cuidado de no romper nada.

Él nunca había sido un cobarde, nunca había necesitado ningún tipo de valor líquido.

Un caballero no lo necesitaba para nada, era capaz de soportar cualquier tipo de incidentes con la mente clara, con el corazón abierto.

Pero esa noche Harry Hart no era un caballero.

No era ni siquiera una persona.

Era la desesperanza y el miedo personificado.

Por eso bebió, bebió, y siguió bebiendo hasta que no pudo más, hasta que sentía como todo se hacía más sencillo, como se perdía en la bruma del alcohol.

Fue solo hasta ese momento que se permitió ver la segunda cosa que traía consigo.

Era un peso común en su mano, después de años de usar cosas como esas en su carrera como espía. La conocía tan bien como conocía su propio reflejo.

Sabía que a pesar de que estuviera borracho era prácticamente imposible que fallara en su tiro.

Ya no había nada que lo mantuviera atado en aquel lugar.

No había nadie que le rogara que se quedara ahí.

No existía persona alguna que lo extrañara.

Presiono el arma contra su sien.

Y su ultimo pensamiento fue hacía aquel jovencito que le robo el corazón.

Deseándole lo mejor en la vida.

-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-

Eggsy estaba desesperado.

Ya habían pasado más de tres días y Harry no se había comunicado con él.

Ni una llamada, ni un texto, nada.

Lo peor de todo es que no sabía en donde se estaba quedando, o si acaso aún seguía en la ciudad.  No entendía esa necesidad patológica de estar con el mayor, pero lo necesitaba cerca, necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

Que no había desaparecido de nuevo.

Así que camino por la ciudad, intentando encontrarlo.

Paso por cada lugar, por cada recoveco en el que sospechaba que podía estar escondido Harry Hart.

Pero no lo encontró.

No fue sino hasta que recordó los túneles debajo de la sastrería que lo hizo.

Pero para aquel momento, mientras veía con horror como la misma escena que un año atrás se había transformado en su peor pesadilla se repetía enfrente de él, se arrepentía inmensamente de haber revisado en los túneles.

Y lo peor de todo es que sabía que en esta ocasión no había forma de negar los hechos.

Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas.

Con miedo a acercarse.

A aceptar la realidad.

Harry Hart murió de una bala a la cabeza.

Eggsy Unwin murió de un corazón roto pocos meses después.


End file.
